


Satan's Brandy

by BadRomantic



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dan has mixed feelings to Lucifer, Lucifer's wings are super sensitive even when they're sheathed, M/M, One thing's for sure...... dan likes, Timed in season 3, weirdly affectionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/pseuds/BadRomantic
Summary: Lucifer, after having a scare over Amenadiel, gets a ride home from Detective Douche. Oh, yeah, they also get shitfaced.Did he mention the fact that Dan's fingers over where his wings are feel amazing?





	Satan's Brandy

Dan’s never recognized it before. Maybe it was because he’s never had to look at Lucifer during a time of crisis. There’s a way he usually holds himself; confident, cheeky, playful. It’s not like he’s been paying attention for the last few months, but he bounces his shoulders whenever he pleases someone and it’s _infuriatingly_ expressive.

That’s it. Lucifer is expressive. Which is why seeing him in agony absolutely drains the air from Daniel’s lungs. He looks like he gets paralyzed with the pain, a tensing in his jaw that Dan can feel in his bones. Lucifer’s eyes get slightly widened, like he’s scared, but there’s no way. Right? Cheeky bastards don’t get scared of a little _“Your brother’s in the hospital”,_ do they?

“He’s alright?” Lucifer asked quietly, although Dan could detect a slight push behind it. It may have been soft spoken, but it demanded a response. “No external bleeding? A concussion? Please say it’s a concussion!” He laughed, but Dan knew that both he and Chloe knew it was strained.

“He got into a bar fight.” Maze glared at him.

Lucifer nodded, without his usual bounce. “Good for him, getting out of his comfort zone.” He directed his attention to Chloe, “I must go, Detective, I’ve got business to attend to that may-or-may-not include a trip to the bar.”

Chloe made a step towards him. “Lucifer...”

“Why don’t you let me drive you back?” Dan cut her off. Not of his own free will, either.

“Ah!” Lucifer smiled at him, “Detective Douche, while I appreciate the offer, I must decline. I think a trip around the city would do me good, hm? Some lucky mugger could catch me-”

“Yeah, shut up and get in the car.” Dan waved his hand and, just for good measure, threw his car keys at Lucifer as bait. The moment he caught them, he knew Lucifer was sold.

“Well…” Lucifer stared at them and then jingled them in the air, “I suppose I can spare a mile for another day.”

 

 

Dan made a few mistakes while taking Lucifer home. First mistake? He demanded Lucifer put on his seatbelt. Totally set him off. Second mistake? He followed him into Lux. Third mistake? He swallowed down three shots with Lucifer, hoping it would make that drained look in his eyes disappear.

“Your brother’s okay.” Dan reminded him in the silence of their drinking.

“Oh, I know…” Lucifer’s shuttery breath told otherwise, “Thanks, Detective.”

“What, no Douche?” He reached a hand over to pat him squarely on his shoulder. His hand must have hit hard, because Lucifer arched dramatically and stifled a groan into a bottle of brandy. Well, what a fun response.

“Sorry!” He said quickly.

Lucifer waved his hand, “Don’t be, blasted things-- Dad’s a real cuckold.”

 _Everything you say is strange._ Dan thought, _You’re strange. You’re so weird!_

“Sensitive angel wings, huh?” He joked, shooting down another shot.

“Yes, actually.” Lucifer straightened out, looking at him curiously, “How’d you know?”

Dan laughed because, well, when Lucifer says something upsettingly creepy like that you have to laugh.

“Mine used to be like that too.” Dan reached to pour himself another glass, “Then I took up football and grew some muscle. Maybe if you tried it too…”

“Well, I’m afraid we are talking about two different things. You, being…” He gave him a look over, “And me being, well, me.”

Dan, just because he could, smacked Lucifer on the back again.

Lucifer groaned and curled in on the cup he was nursing. “Dad damn!” He snapped, raising a glare in his direction, “Easy! Those _hurt!”_

“Really?” He challenged, “That bad? C’mon.”

Lucifer batted his eyes, “Would you care to see?”

 

Ok, sue him. He’s enjoying himself. They’re both drunk and Lucifer happily threw off his shirt to show off a very _pretty_ view of skin. He had to stop himself from reaching out while Lucifer poured them a few more shots. He needs an opening.

“Enjoying the view, Detective Douche?”

“You really know when to kill the mood, huh?” Dan asked, reaching over and, this time, lightly brushing his fingers over his shoulder blades. Lucifer snapped his eyes at him, and suddenly the air grew tight. Dan decided to push through it, to watch and see what happened. He kept his touches feather-light while he brushed against Luther’s skin, keeping eye contact with him through it all.

“Well, seems you know when to turn it back on.” Lucifer said quietly.

“What happened back there, when you heard about your brother?” He asked, pressing in just a little bit and tried not to look too pleased with himself when Lucifer arched away slightly, “You looked like you stopped breathing.”

“I…” Lucifer scoffed to himself, “I have a lot of brothers, you know this… You _would_ if any of you _listened_ to me, but, what’s fair is fair and the divine can’t exist amongst humanity. Call me nontraditional, but I think you all should start believing me because--”

“Lucifer.”

“Right…” He sighed, “Ah, I was… I lost a brother a few months ago. Um… I guess I… I was…”

“Scared?” Dan guessed, “Listen, man… we understand. _I understand._ You may be wicked, but… I’m sorry to hear about all that. I’m really sorry to hear about your brother.”

Lucifer stared down at his brandy and nodded stiffly, “Well… thanks, Detective. I… I wish it didn’t happen...”

Dan realized that, as Lucifer said this, he relaxed and pushed back into his gentle touches. He flattened his palm against the man’s skin, relishing the way he choked down a groan and flexed his muscles. It felt nice, knowing he now had a way to make Lucifer Morningstar melt in his hands. Literally.


End file.
